


落宇

by Niqkou



Category: Real Person Fiction, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, PRS注意, 居北 - Freeform, 朱白 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 01:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niqkou/pseuds/Niqkou
Summary: 上班族居X必胜客店长北





	落宇

**Author's Note:**

> 朱白RPS，AU，芥子世界之一，OOC，全文都是我胡编乱扯的，请勿上升真人！请勿上升真人！请勿上升真人！  
1-5章8.3k字HE一发完

** **

** **1** **

居一龙新租的公寓是楼里最北侧的房子。

现在正值雨季，下雨时雨滴敲打墙壁的声音格外清晰，叫人难眠。

他倒不是因为雨声吵闹得睡不着，只是每每到了雨夜，居一龙总会想起大学时代的那个同校小学弟。

居一龙想，或许是那个男孩的笑容太鲜活了，所以即便已经毕业八年了，那个鲜活的影子依然像麦芽糖一般黏在他的脑海中，迟迟不肯褪去。

落雨时会想起他，仰望星空时会想起他，路过陕西面馆时也会想起他……一个与你截然不同的人，一旦闯入心底，与相同之人相比，或许是更易留下印象的，所以直到今天，初次看到那个男孩的情景居一龙依然无法忘记。

那一日，居一龙乘公交去做家教的打工，那时不是早晚高峰期，车内还有许多空座，他坐的是公交车的最后一排，那个男孩坐在他斜对面靠窗的位置，穿了件松松垮垮的白色棉质T恤，露出纤细的后颈。他的耳朵里插着耳机，应该是在听音乐，头也跟着节奏一点一点的，有些像刚学走路的小企鹅。或许是听到高潮部分兴奋了，男孩突然跟着哼唱了一句，可因戴着耳机感觉不到自己声音的大小，男孩这句唱破了的音在空荡的车厢里显得尤为突兀，他也意识到车厢里为数不多的视线都射向自己，连忙摘下耳机，不太好意思地低下头，等前面的人都各做各的事时，男孩才瞪圆了眼，抿着嘴唇四处打量了一遍。当他注意到居一龙还看着自己的时候，男孩挠了挠脸颊，有些害羞地笑了。男孩的眼睛上架着一副黑框眼镜，可被镜片遮挡着的眼珠是透亮的，满脸都是朝气，叫人看着就神清气爽，仿佛晨起后迷迷糊糊出门上班的高考生或上班族，一脚刚踏到门外，暖洋洋的阳光就洒满了脸，清新的空气扑鼻而来，睡意被舒适的微风吹散，浑身都充满了力气。

那天的后来，男孩没再戴上耳机，只是乖乖巧巧坐在椅子上看着窗外，也不知道在想些什么，而居一龙的眼神却一直忍不住往男孩那里飘。

你在桥上看风景，

看风景的人在楼上看你，

明月装饰了你的窗子，

你装饰了别人的梦。

看风景的是男孩，看男孩的是自己，风景入了男孩的眼，但男孩却入了居一龙的梦。

** **2** **

中午去必胜客吃午餐时接待居一龙的是位女店员，他失落地向里望了望，还是随女店员到空位坐下了，连菜单都没看，直接点了今日特惠的意面。他食之无味，那双含着秋水的眼抱着期待，在店里又扫了一圈，却依然没有看到自己想见的人，只好失望地垂眸吃饭。居一龙叉着意面的叉子已经绕了好几圈的面条了，他将卷得像个毛线团的意面送进口中，颇有种被老板责骂了的失落打工仔的可怜样，这时有人过来帮他加水，居一龙下意识礼貌道谢，视线飘到那只提着水壶的手上，又顺着那只修长漂亮的手向上看去。

居一龙唇角上还沾着意面的酱汁，薄唇微微张着，让他看上去傻呆呆的。

为他加水的人是这里的店长北宇，也是入了居一龙梦的男孩。

“那个，谢谢。”

北宇露出令他激动不已的温柔微笑：“您刚才已经说过一次了，不客气。”

那时的男孩已经成长为出色的男人了，光滑的下巴上也蓄起了修剪整齐的胡茬，一举一动都优雅动人，又像和煦春风般怡人。

北宇从围裙口袋里拿出几张餐巾纸，放到居一龙餐盘旁边，笑着指了指自己的唇角，拎着水壶转身离开，居一龙的视线却紧追着他的背影，仿佛那张背上装着能吸着人不放的磁石一般，直到北宇转身看了他一眼，居一龙才慌张地低下头，拿起叉子重新开始缠“毛线团”。

人的味觉拥有一种很奇妙的感触机制，当你失落的时候，味觉会更偏向于苦，可当你欣喜的时候，味觉就会更偏向于甜。此刻的居一龙就体会到同一盘意面由苦转甜的奇妙感受，他慢悠悠把剩下的意面吃光了，又把北宇店长为他加的柠檬水喝光了，看了眼手表，不舍地起身结账。

帮他结账的人不是北宇店长，不过离店时北宇特意迎过来为他拉开必胜客的玻璃门，居一龙眨眨眼，又向他道了谢，在北宇优雅沉稳的“欢迎您再次光临”送客声中飘走了。

他向前走了几步，又回头看了一眼，必胜客的门已经关上了，北宇的背影从门口向里移动着，可他的细腰长腿却留在了居一龙的眼底。

其实居一龙并没吃饱，一盘意面根本就填不饱他的肚子，只是每日都来必胜客吃午餐并非一笔小开销，回公司路过一家包子店时，居一龙进去买了几个肉包快速吃了，赶紧快步赶回公司上班。

大约一个月前，公司里同组的同事们嚷嚷着要到必胜客搓一顿搞团建，居一龙原本对这些快餐不太感兴趣，只是不想扫同事的兴便跟着一起来了，至于能与北宇重逢，完全是个意外之喜。

他和北宇大学时是一个学校的，但院系不同，年级也不同，平时根本没有见面的机会。他倒是常常能看到北宇，北宇朋友多，又经常参加学校的各类活动，而居一龙是比较内敛型的，所以北宇不认识他也正常。

对于居一龙来说的重逢对北宇来说只是初识，何况他只是一个常来吃饭的客人。他只是惊讶于过了这么久了，北宇身上竟依然有着致命的吸引力，居一龙觉得，北宇明明和以前不同了，可又好像从来都没变。

为什么会被北宇吸引呢，这个问题似乎就像人为什么会被宇宙吸引一样，或许是因为宇宙里有星空，有银河，有神秘的未知，有渺小的自己……居一龙也说不清楚。

他还记得儿时父亲曾带他去天文台观过星，那时父亲向他介绍的第一颗星星便是北极星。

北极星，是最靠近北天极的那颗星，是夜空中能看到的亮度和位置最稳定的恒星。父亲说，夜晚看天空时，北极星是几乎不动的，千百年来，它的星光就是地球上人们的导航，它的存在，更像是一个坚定执着的守护者。

人活得越久，失意的时候就越多，当把自己沉浸下来的时候，唯有一些不被在意的细小琐事会悄悄钻出来，就像初春偷偷冒出的草尖，近看是绿匆匆的一颗嫩芽，可抬眼望去，看到的依旧是光秃秃的一片。每到这个时候，那日坐在车窗旁注视着窗外的北宇就会偷偷冒出来，惹得居一龙莞尔一笑，他就像个稀有珍贵的有趣灵魂，只是看上一眼，便记住了，又在每一个失意时刻偷偷溜出来，提醒居一龙世间还存在着美好。

居一龙觉得这种感觉是无法言说的，就如你会记住初次见到的漫天大雪，会记住恰巧被风吹到掌心的桃花花瓣，会记住偶然飞落到你面前，低头啄你脚边面包屑的麻雀一样，你也会记住，在晃晃荡荡的公交车里，坐在车窗的男孩。

** **3** **

居一龙已经连续加班一个月了，就连每日的中饭都是叫外卖草草解决的，这天晚上已经快十点了，居一龙才从公司出来，他提着公文包，步履沉重地走到必胜客门前。

必胜客里还是亮着的，但只有北宇一个人在弯着腰拖地，居一龙看看贴在玻璃窗上的营业时间，确认这个时间已经打烊了，不敢进门打扰，只站在门口愣愣地看了一阵。

北宇刚拖完右侧那边的地板，抬头时刚好和居一龙对上视线，见居一龙扭头要走，连忙放下拖把追了上来。

“哎！学……不是，先生！你等一下！”北宇推门跟了上去，在居一龙停下脚步看向他的时候露出微笑，“店里虽然打烊了，不过白桃气泡乌龙茶还能做，就算是回馈老顾客吧，我请您喝。”

“可是……不会添麻烦吗？”

“我是店长，这点权利还是有的。”北宇笑了，请居一龙进门。

必胜客屋里的地板是北宇刚擦干净的，居一龙担心鞋子会弄脏地板，犹豫地侧头检查身后有没有留下脚印，北宇向前迈了几步，也没说话，但他故意踩出几个脚印给居一龙看，笑得像只活泼的猫咪，和平常店里营业时给人的感觉不同，不过居一龙认得这个笑容。

他把公文包放在桌上，在还未收起来的高脚椅上坐下了，低头研究起贴在桌上的必胜客会员卡广告，不一会儿北宇端着白桃气泡乌龙茶出来了，把饮料放在居一龙面前，又开始收拾餐厅。

居一龙边喝边盯着北宇忙碌的身影看，他想主动提出话题来聊，可又觉得自己已经打扰北宇工作了，便继续沉默地喝饮料。

临走时，居一龙想付钱，但北宇坚持不收，他将居一龙送到门口，笑着摆摆手，说了句居一龙听不懂的话：“先生，明天是个晴天呢。”

居一龙抬头看看天空，回答“是吗？”，北宇又笑着答“是啊，傍晚的时候天上出现晚霞了呢！”

居一龙忙碌了一天，并未见到今天的晚霞，可在北宇笑着提起“晚霞”的时候，他突然看到了漫天的红霞，就连疲惫的心也舒缓了不少。

居一龙注视着北宇亮晶晶的眼睛，抿了下唇，说道：“我叫居一龙，晚安。”又冲北宇点点头，提着公文包脚步轻快地离开了。

** **4** **

一个半月的繁忙之后，居一龙终于迎来了久违的休息日，他平时都在外面吃，今天倒想自己在家涮火锅了，有了打算他便立刻简单收拾了一下，出门前往超市。

他所住公寓附近有家陕西面馆，就是每次路过时都忍不住想起北宇的那家，因为北宇正好是西安人。

也不知道巧合究竟是巧合，还是想的多了，便有了巧合，他今日路过面馆时想到的北宇本尊竟恰巧坐在窗边的位置上吃面。

居一龙的眼睛还黏在北宇身上，双腿已经先一步迈开了，现在已过饭点，店里空，吸溜着臊子面的北宇听着“欢迎光临”的电子铃声不经意抬了下头，刚好和走进来的居一龙对上视线。

北宇不认生，小太阳般笑着，又细又长的胳膊特有活力地挥着，生怕居一龙看不到自己一样。

居一龙接下台阶走了过去，在北宇对面坐下了。

“你也来吃面啊？”北宇笑着问，居一龙一愣，点了点头，为爱抛弃火锅。

“我以为你午餐只吃必胜客呢。”北宇调笑道。

北宇今天穿了件浅灰色格子衫，里面是件白T，和在店里穿着制服的模样相比的确有些不修边幅，可在居一龙眼里却是青春可爱得很。他鼻梁上架了副黑框眼镜，镜架上拴着条黑色眼镜绳，居一龙又看了一眼，发觉这副眼镜还是北宇大学时候戴的那副，心想北宇用东西倒是挺仔细的。

“公司离必胜客近，今天休息就没去，”居一龙拿过菜单随意扫了一遍，抬头问道，“你呢？今天也休息？”

“对呗，今天休息。”北宇一笑，又埋头吸溜一口面条。

居一龙心想我知道你今天休息，点了份和北宇一样的臊子面，不过他要的是大碗。

“居……先生……呃，在店外这么叫总觉得怪怪的，”北宇皱了下眉，抬眼用询问的眼神望着居一龙，“要不……我叫你龙哥？”

“好。”居一龙点头。

北宇笑了，可能是感觉到唇角沾了点汤汁，便伸出舌头舔了舔，他的唇生得红，舌头也生得红，舌尖勾着唇瓣的模样就像红酒正亲吻含苞待放的红玫瑰。

“对啦，龙哥，你那么喜欢吃必胜客啊？”北宇盯着居一龙面前一海碗的面，眨眨眼睛，“呃……这一碗面你都能吃得下？”

居一龙点点头，抬眼看了看北宇：“能吃下，倒是必胜客的海鲜意面分量少，我吃不饱。”

“那你干嘛总去，”北宇放下筷子一脸好奇地盯着居一龙看，“其实每日特价挺划算的，可分量的确是那些白领小姑娘的分量。”

“哦，就……”居一龙思考了一下，觉着好像不能坦白实情，可又不会说谎，于是他斟酌着解释了句，“挺秀色可餐的。”

“确实，”北宇点点头，“我们店里的食物卖相都挺好。”

嗯，食物的卖相挺好，但是秀色可餐的是你。

居一龙瞄了眼北宇，继续低头吃面，他见北宇点的小碗臊子面已经吃完了，可人还没有要走的意思，觉得北宇应该不讨厌他，现在大概就是和北宇多说几句话的机会了，可居一龙又天生不会聊天，在心里搜了许多个话题，最后只挤出来干巴巴的一句：“你也在这附近住吗？”

“是啊，”北宇笑吟吟地答道，“北漂一族必备租房，我选自如！”

这个男孩总是有无论你说什么都能轻松接下来的魔力，让和他聊天的人永远都不会尴尬。

“不过我这房东真的太自如了，”北宇尴尬地笑了笑，“我租的房是个三室一厅的，有一哥们退租了，结果接着租他那间的是个姑娘，你说她一个女孩儿跟俩男的一起住，这也太不安全了吧，”北宇像唠家常似的跟居一龙吐槽，“正好我房子要到期了，我看我还是赶紧找新的吧，太不方便了。”

“那你已经开始找房子了吗？”

“找了啊，不过不咋顺利，附近没有空房间了，实在不行就得选远一些的，可上班又不方便……”北宇看起来有些烦恼。

但这个烦恼听在居一龙耳中简直就像一场及时雨。

“其实我租的房子还有一间空屋，”居一龙放下筷子，郑重其事道，“要是你不嫌弃的话可以住进来，不过洗手间和厨房都是共用的。”

“真的假的！”北宇的眼睛睁得大大的，脖子激动地向前探了探，那阵势看着就像立刻要跟居一龙拜把子一样，“龙哥，你就是我的及时雨啊！”

不，及时雨是你。

居一龙拼命忍着笑意，在嘴角忍不住上扬的时候埋头吸了口面。

“不过你要是一直都是自己住的话，突然多个室友会不会不习惯啊，我这……咱俩还不熟，就给你添麻烦，这多不好意思。”北宇讪笑着摸摸脸颊，居一龙却浓眉蹙起，焦急地抬起头。

“我一个人住两室一厅也是浪费，你要是能搬进来，正好帮我省点租金，”他想了想又补充了一句，“我最近手头有点紧。”

手头紧是假的，可希望北宇赶紧搬进来的心是真的，北宇睁着那双亮晶晶的眼睛看了他半天，才哈哈一笑：“龙哥你不会是吃必胜客吃穷的吧！”

“是啊，”居一龙笑笑，“一份披萨七十八，天天这么吃下去，怎么可能吃不穷啊？”

北宇那双眼睛就跟有独立灵魂的生物似的，眨巴了半天，眨得居一龙心脏快蹦出来了，可北宇还偏偏撩而不知地探出舌尖，轻轻舔了舔嘴唇，舔得居一龙下面的小兄弟也快撑不住想站起来跟北宇say hi了。

“那我就恭敬不如从命了，啥时候能看房呀？”

“你一会儿有空的话，一会儿就可以，反正我这两天休息。”

“那你吃完咱就去看呗，”北宇直起身子，像猫咪要抻懒腰般挺了挺胸，从口袋里摸出手机，扫了桌上的二维码，连同居一龙那碗面一起结了。

带北宇回去看房子的时候，听北宇问起这房子是最北侧的啊，居一龙还担心北宇没看上这房，可北宇却乐呵呵地敲了敲墙壁。

“龙哥，你这里下雨的时候听得特别真切吧？”

“……嗯。”

“不错啊，自带大自然轻音乐，助眠，”北宇满意地环视了一圈，视线落在居一龙那双不安的眼睛上，“那我能马上搬进来吗？”

“啊？哦，可以。”居一龙点点头，突然想唱一首《好日子》。

** **5** **

同居……不，是合租之后，居一龙便不是每个中午都去必胜客报道了，他也不知道北宇是怎么发现他每次从必胜客离开都会去包子店买肉包吃的，可他觉得边吃辣锅边打辣嗝边“批斗”他的北宇很可爱，就一边眨巴着大眼睛一边涮火锅一边听北宇爱的“教育”。

公寓里多了个人，生活好像的确有生活的样子了，居一龙自被北宇“教育”了之后，改成每周只去吃两次午餐，且每次都点了足量的份，其他时间则在公司楼下的餐馆解决。北宇不当班时偶尔会来找他一起吃午饭，晚上两人就在家里随便做点什么，然后边嫌弃着对方的手艺差，边把菜都吃光光。

今天是两人一同公休的日子，北宇早上一直赖床到中午才肯起来，见居一龙坐在沙发上看书等他，赶紧钻进洗手间里洗漱。

洗漱完之后北宇钻进房间里换衣服，他没关门，脱掉灰色纯棉睡衣的时候露出一截细腰，居一龙坐在客厅里，手里还拿着书，眼睛却早就瞟到北宇那头了。

他心里想着那么细那么白的腰，要是伸手捏一下，上面就会留下明显的手指印吧，心里躁动的很，可这时北宇就跟故意跟他躁动的心过不去似的，又把睡裤脱下了，只穿着条平角内裤，两条又细又长的腿背对着他晃悠了两下，还转身给他看了看正面。

“龙哥你再等一下，马上就好马上就好！”北宇扒着门边冲居一龙喊了句，又转头翻了条牛仔裤套上了，对着镜子抓抓头发才往客厅里跑，趿拉着他的那双黑色运动拖鞋，舒舒服服地抻了个懒腰。

“走吧龙哥，你中午想吃啥？”

居一龙下意识想说火锅，可一想昨天刚吃过，便改口问北宇想吃什么。

“不知道，随便吃点呗。”北宇拽了下居一龙的手腕，催促他快走。

他们今天的行程是吃午饭、看电影、吃晚饭、回家，中午他们就在附近的小餐馆里点了几个炒菜吃了，下午去看了个北宇喜欢的国外英雄主题的电影，晚上在电影院楼上的烤肉店吃了烤肉，就匆匆回了家。

原本打算去K个歌，可天阴得很，走时候衣服还晾在阳台上没收，所以两人就赶紧回来了。

去阳台上取晾好的衣服时，居一龙抬头看了看昏暗的天空，厚重的云层挡住了夜晚的景色，只留城市里的霓虹灯闪烁着。北宇也跑过来了，见居一龙一直盯着北方的天空，好奇问他在看什么。

“北极星，”居一龙答道，“我在找北极星。”

“哦，今天阴天，应该看不到吧。”北宇说，但他人虽说着“看不到”，眼睛却一直认真地盯着天空。

其实居一龙知道，在这种大城市里，星空早就被霓虹灯取代了，因为城市更亮，所以星空便不亮了。他离开家乡到这座城市求学，工作，如今已经到了而立之年，却再也没有见到过儿时在家乡看到过的星空。

他和所有孤身漂泊的人一样，有时会找不到前行的方向，但大城市的天空看不到星星，没有北极星为他们指引方向，就连居一龙偶尔也会脆弱的想，如果北极星能落在他身边就好了。

北宇望着夜空，他望着北宇，像极了那个午后初次在公交车上相遇的场景。

男孩未从梦中离开，男人又走进了他的梦里，和男孩的影子重合，将那双眼底永远明亮的眸子深深刻在他的梦里。

北宇的笑容掺杂着居一龙看不懂的复杂，那两片嘴唇张开又合上，重复了半天，北宇才问他不找星星看自己干嘛。

“我……”

“哎呀，”北宇突然仰起头，双手抓住阳台的护栏，“说句老实话，你这双眼睛自带放电功能，就算看着根木头，都能把枯木看开花了，所以你可别这么盯着我看啦，免得我误会你要跟我升级兄弟情哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

“不是误会。”居一龙看着北宇，又重复了一遍“不是误会”，可当北宇转头看向他的时候，他突然又害怕起来。或许是北宇睁大的眼睛里藏了太多东西，让他很怕下一秒会被北宇拒绝，所以居一龙用下楼买烟的理由逃了。

居一龙会抽烟，但他平时不抽，也不喜欢抽，这点和他合租了大半年的北宇是知道的，可居一龙顾不得这个借口站不站得住脚了，他只想冷静一下，好好想想之后该怎么办。

外面已经下起了雨，居一龙没带伞，可他并不在乎会不会淋湿，反而觉得淋雨有利于头脑冷静，他到小区门口的小卖店里买了包烟，结了账，靠在小卖部外面的墙上点上一根吸了一口，被呛得咳嗽了半天，干脆把烟掐了，捏着拆包的烟盒往回走。

其实居一龙并不后悔刚才那样说了，对于感情方面，他一直都认为这是个随缘的东西，可真碰到了个合眼缘的，他也不想放过。学生时代只是春心萌动，他觉得北宇可爱，但并未意识到其实那就是爱，可在时光流逝中，这个人的影子一直跟着他，在他脆弱的时刻陪着他，如今重逢了，居一龙不再懵懂，他心里有了亮堂堂的答案，所以他不愿放弃，他舍不得，也不想躲一辈子。

他想着一会儿回去得跟北宇好好坦白，没有察觉到雨势越来越大，他本人已经被浇透了。走到单元门时，北宇正好冲了出来，和他撞了满怀，居一龙手里捏着的香烟盒子被撞掉了，躺在冰凉的水泥地面上，看起来孤零零的，可怜得很。

北宇弯下腰，把烟盒捡起来丢进垃圾桶，背对着他站了一阵，突然拼命跺了几次脚。

“小北？你，你这是怎么了？”居一龙被吓了一跳，主要是北宇就快钻进垃圾桶里了，他赶紧跟过去，把北宇往单元门里拉。

居一龙不介意自己淋雨，可北宇没他抗折腾，这么一淋定要着凉，他可舍不得把北宇折腾病了。

北宇由着他把自己拽进楼道，又跺了下脚，抬头看看不太稳定的声控灯，耳朵有些红。

“我可装不下去了。”

“装？”

“是啊！从你还是校草的时候我就喜欢你了！好不容易再会，我还得装着不认识你，累死我了，不装了不装了……”北宇边坦白边摆手。

“校草？什么校草？”居一龙一脸疑惑。

他什么时候当过校草了？他本人怎么都不知道？

“你不记得是当然的啊！”北宇看起来有些失落，“咱俩只在毕业晚会上见过，你是大校草，平常高冷不怎么理人，怎么可能记得我这个小两届的学弟？还有……公交车上……唉算了，说了你也不记得。”

北宇自暴自弃地垂着头，穿着拖鞋的脚在地上发脾气般踢来踢去的，居一龙眨眨眼睛，回忆起他毕业晚会时北宇的确在场，当时居一龙有个钢琴弹唱的节目，表演前一直都在看谱子和歌词，表演结束后就下台看节目了，北宇一直都在后台帮学生会后勤部忙活来着，也没机会说上句话。

可是……他没想到原来北宇也记得他们曾在公交车上见过。

意外之喜令居一龙忍不住笑了出来，北宇小心翼翼地瞄他，似乎是不明白居一龙怎么会笑得这么开心。

在北宇的印象中，这个高冷校草学长是从未这样笑过的，他看愣了，眼底全是喜欢和痴迷，直到居一龙捧着他的脸亲过来的时候，北宇还瞪着眼睛一动不动，像颗被亲傻了的北极星。

北宇的唇比居一龙想象的还要甜，他想或许是因为味觉奇妙的感触机制在发挥效应，所以他才觉得北宇的嘴唇甜得他像浸在蜜罐里了一般。

他又亲了几口，松开手睁着大眼睛盯着北宇看了看，刚想继续亲吻，北宇就噗通一声把毛绒绒的脑袋撞到他的肩窝上，还撒娇般地蹭了蹭。

“学长，你有没有听到什么声音？”

“声音？”居一龙摸了摸北宇毛绒绒的小脑瓜，“听到了，是落雨的声音。”

“不是啊，我说的是我心跳的声音。”北宇的音调中带着甜甜的羞涩，整个人就像小动物一般柔软，“真是……心跳的快死了……”他突然抬起头，不可置信地盯着居一龙看，“卧槽，我不会是真的要死了吧？表白之后竟然得到了香吻？我上天堂了，你不是龙哥你是天使对不对？”

居一龙噗嗤一声笑了出来，伸手将北宇揽入怀中，一手搂着那可盈盈一握的细腰，一手搂着北宇单薄的背。

“是落雨的声音，”居一龙重复道，“是宇，落在我心里了。”

他亲了亲许久前便肖想着的纤细脖颈，在那红透的耳边低吟：“在你还是那个小学弟的时候，在你坐在公交车车窗旁边那次，就已经落在我心里了。”

** **END** **

** **2019.7.30** **


End file.
